


Back But Not Home

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [85]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Gen, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, stuck on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back on Earth was hard. After being away on Atlantis for so long, even shore leave on Earth hadn’t been very enjoyable, but now that they were stuck, it was so much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back But Not Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/631394.html?thread=86423138#t86423138) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Being back on Earth was hard. After being away on Atlantis for so long, even shore leave on Earth hadn’t been very enjoyable, but now that they were stuck, it was so much worse.

At first they’d been busy making sure the city was still in one piece after their intergalactic flight, but once things settled down, it all seemed to go to shit. It should have been easier, calmer, on Earth, but he was used to the constant movement of the Pegasus Galaxy. Not having to worry about imminent death wasn’t something he thought he could get used to.

He started having trouble sleeping, waking at odd hours in a cold sweat, panic thrumming through his body. It took awhile to convince his mind and body that the city wasn’t under attack, that no Wraith were on their way. The pills he got from the infirmary barely seemed to help.

Every little thing makes him jump, and after awhile he tries to leave the city as little as possible. It’s hard to explain to a waitress why he almost overturned a table when a door slammed in the back of the restaurant. It’s even harder to explain to the police when he forgets to leave his gun in his room when he goes shopping. Back in Pegasus, he never would have gone anywhere without it.

His only consolation is that almost everyone else left in the city is the same. He knows Rodney is kept awake by nightmares of the team being sucked dry by a Wraith because his technology failed, knows Teyla trains even more than usual because that’s the only thing she has to hold onto in this strange place, knows Ronon does security walks around the city every night even though there’s absolutely no chance of an enemy getting to them.

His men, the few who hadn’t been reassigned at least, aren’t quite as bad, but he still sees the way they constantly double check their equipment, the way they immediately look to Rodney at the smallest computer glitch, the way they hoard MREs even when they now have fresh food every day.

He wishes there was something he could do, something he could say, to help them, to make things better, but he knows it’s not that simple. Earth is different, and they are too after being in Pegasus so long. They’d just have to do the best they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
